Dragon Booster Luna
by Shade Penn
Summary: Both Luna Lovegood and Psyche DiNardo my OC, are sent to Dragon City. What will happen? A twist from the actual series. AxOC and MxL in later chapters.
1. prolog

Prolog

Psyche looked around the corner and sighed in relief. HE wasn't there. Psyche hurried to the library. She checked out a few books for an assignment and went back to the hall. She froze mid-stride and smelled a very familiar scent. She looked around and quickly ran past a corner nearly crashing into one of her best friends. Since she didn't have a lot of friends, because most still thought she was a freak.

"Sorry, uh, I'm just..." she glanced around uneasily.

"That's alright, Psyche." her dirty-blonde haired friend said. She looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"Well actually I'm not looking, I'm trying to avoid- " Psyche gasped and quickly hid in the nearest room. She closed the door and backed away, as if he knew she was there. Psyche held her breath as she smelled his scent get nearer, just smelling his scent made her want to gag. She heard the footsteps stop, then to her relief walk away. She breathed relieved as the door opened and Luna came in, then closed the door.

"What were you hiding from?" she asked curiously.

"Who do I usually hide from?" Psyche asked rhetorically.

"Aw." Luna said vaguely. She then looked around. "Which room is this?"

Psyche looked around the room. It looked more like a closet than a room. It was old an very dusty everywhere. Luna though seemed more interested in what was on the table. It was a book. She picked it up and traced a finger over the design on it. She saw something written in gold on the top left corner, but because of the dust it was too hard to read.

"Psyche, come look at this, it's very interesting." she said.

Psyche came over and also ran a finger of the design, it was of a strange four-legged dragon. "Hmm, very cool, but it's missing the wings." she murmured.

Luna nodded slightly as she opened the book and they both felt a pulse of energy from it and a strange light appeared. Both girls watched in intrigue as the light became a portal. The portal began sucking in everything. Including Luna and Psyche! They were both pulled into the portal and then the light vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

Psyche and Luna both fell through the portal as it disappeared and fell on some mattresses. "At least the landing was soft." Psyche groaned. She looked around. They were definitely not at Hogwarts anymore. The setting looked like the light was more artificial than real. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Luna was still holding the book that brought them there, it wasn't dusty any more also. "What is that anyway?" she asked holding her hand out. Luna gave Psyche the book and she looked through it. "It's blank." she said surprised.

Luna took the book back. "No, there are words."

Psyche came up behind Luna and looked at the blank pages. "Hmm, maybe there's a defense thing making it so only you can read it?" she offered. She looked around again as Luna closed the book. "Lets see if we can find out where we are." Luna nodded as they walked off.

For the both of them, being in a strange world wasn't so surprising for them, until they saw a wingless dragon. Psyche stared in disbelief, while Luna stared in awe. She walked up to its rider. She noticed he had strange white hair under his helmet. "This is a very cool dragon, but where are the wings?"

The rider stared at her like she was crazy, though it's not like Luna wasn't used to it. "Wings?"

"Yes, dragons can breathe fire and they have wings." Luna replied.

"I don't know what kind of dragon your talking about, but around here, they don't fly, or breath fire." The rider said still staring at Luna like she was crazy.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Luna said quietly and strolled back over to Psyche. "It appears that these dragons can't breathe fire, or fly. What a shame." she shook her head.

Psyche couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let see if we can find out where we are." she repeated. So they both walked off and came to what appeared to be a stable of some sort. "Can someone help us?" Psyche called.

"Yes," Answered a man coming out of a building, "how can I help you?"

"I'm Psyche DiNardo and this ids my friend, Luna Lovegood. Where both new and we're wondering where we are." Psyche explained vaguely.

"Well I'm Connor Penn of Penn Stables. And you're both in Mid-City, a part of Dragon City." Connor then noticed luna's book. "Uh, could I see that book for a moment?" Luna handed her book over and Connor looked through it. "Just as I thought, it's blank."

"Luna said she could read it though." Psyche said.

Connor handed the book back. 'At least the book is safe.' he thought with some relief. "Would you both follow me back to my office please? There is something you need to know about that book." he said.

Luna and Psyche looked at each other. "Sure." They answered and followed him to his office.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you must keep it a secret. For it will put this dragon in danger, do you understand?" Connor asked them.

Luna let out a small excited gasp. "Why? Can it fly or breath fire?"

Connor simply stared, then shook his head slowly. "No, this dragon is the Black and Gold of Legend, which I bred back into existence." he explained.

"I think I've read that name before." Luna lifted the book. "It was in here somewhere."

"That is correct." Connor said nodding.

"Question; why can only Luna read the book?" Psyche asked.

Luna then noticed the writing on the corner of the top left hand side, only this time she could read it clearly. "This is why."

"'This book belongs to Luna Lovegood' wow." Psyche said.

"It appears that book was made for you Miss Lovegood." Connor said.

"Yes, but what type of book is it?" Luna asked.

"This book was made by the Original Dragon Booster. It contains information on things prople thought are mere myth, along with the book itself." Connor said.

"Um, since we don't have a place to stay, could we stay here?" Psyche asked. "Though we wouldn't stay for free of course, we could gladly help with the work around here." she added hastily.

"Alright, you may stay." Connor said after thinking it over.

"Right." Psyche said. "Come on Luna." They both walked out the door when Psyche suddenly slouched in realization. They didn't know where they were gonna sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

"This is rather nice, and it's better than sleeping out in the yard I guess." Psyche murmured. She laid back on the hay and pulled the blanket up. They were both staying in an empty pen.

"Mmhmm." Luna hummed with her eyes closed and still clutching the book.

From across the yard in another pen Beau stuck his head out and saw that Luna was holding. He got a brief flashback and smile; she'd finally found the book.


	3. Chapter 2

"So Lance, how exactly do you play a Vidd game?" Psyche asked sweeping up the yard.

Lance, who was helping, replied, "I'll show you after." he looked around. "Where's Luna?"

Psyche looked around listening for an sound. "Not sure, but I'm sure she's fine."

Indeed Luna was alright, she was just leaning against a wall reading the book. She felt something nudge her shoulder and she met a pair of yellow eyes. "Hello, you must be the new Beaucephalis, I'm Luna Lovegood." Beau blinked and smiled. He sensed something special about her. "This is fascinating so far." Luna said indicating the book.

Beau craned his neck to see. Yes, the pages were blank, and he couldn't read the book, but he was lucky that someone like Luna could. Even though he'd just now officially met her, he found her aura to be rather spiritual and serene.

"Luna!" Psyche's voice sang. "Come here please."

"Coming!" Luna replied and stood. Beau followed her to the yard. "Yes Psyche?"

"Connor said to put Beau back in to his stall since the elite-class racer people are getting here. You know, don't wanna ruin the surprise type of thing." Psyche said.

"Okay." Luna said. "Come one Beau." Beau followed Luna back to his stall. "Also." she added. Beau looked at her. "Can you fly or breath fire?" Beau shook his head. "Oh."

Luna closed the stall door and walked away, though she spotted the same person from before looking around. She walked up to him. "Hello, are you one of those elite-racers?" she asked.

"Er...yes, I am. Say, you're that girl from before: the one who thought dragons could fly and breath fire." he sneered a laugh.

Luna's expression remained unfazed. "Where I'm from they can do both. Who are you though?"

"What's it to you?" The pale teen asked harshly.

Luna shrugged. "Call it curiosity. My name's Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Moordryd Paynn, and what kind of name is Lovegood?"

"You're one to talk. Paynn? And you mock the name Lovegood." Luna shook her head. Moordryd stared at the girl, then glared at her with fierce animosity trying to get her out of his hair. Though Luna merely blinked, still completely unfazed. "If you want me to leave you alone, then you just have to ask." she said, then strolled away after hearing Psyche. "Yes Psyche?"

"Wanna watch the auditions with us?" Psyche asked indicating both Artha and Lance.

Luna smiled. "Sure." she sat down on a box holding the book still.

Connor stood before th races. He then looked displeased when he saw Moordryd. Connor walked over to him and looked at the symbol inside his jacket. "Dragon Eye huh? Down City crew members are not allowed." Moordryd scowled and muttered something as he left.

"Well that was weird." Psyche commented. She looked at Lance. "Now will you show me how to use a vidd game?"

"Excuse me for a second." Connor said and he beckoned both Artha , and Luna to follow. Artha got up, but Luna pointed hesitantly to herself. "Yes Luna, you too." So the three of them went out of sight and hearing distance. "Artha, I have something to give you."

"What?" Artha looked around and about.

"This." Connor pulled out a star shaped amulet.

Luna felt a pull to it instantly. _Pretty, and shiny_, she thought.

Connor handed Artha the amulet. "I was given this when I was your age, and... just hold onto until Beau chooses the Dragon Booster. Then give this to them, you'll know when a star mark appears on Beau's forehead." he looked at Luna. "The reason I told you come was because of the book you have is called the Book of Legend."

"Book of Legend?" Both Artha and Luna asked exchanging looks.

"Yes, it was a book written by the original Dragon Booster with the design of the original dragon of legend on the cover. This book's suppose to hold knowledge of hidden temples, maps, etc. This book was only thought to be a myth, but as you have it, it is clearly very much real. Do you know how valuable that book is?" Connor asked Luna.

"Um, valuable enough that there was probably a predetermined source that made the book work only for me?" Luna guessed.

"Yes." Connor looked back at the yard. "I think we've kept the racers waiting long enough, don't you?"

Luna and Artha nodded and the three of them went back to the yard. Artha and Luna took their previous seats as the auditions began. Psyche couldn't help but snigger and snicker as Beau rejected each rider and watched as they limped away.

"Wow, that's one picky dragon." she said as Connor sighed. Psyche then heard fast approaching steps. "Something's coming." she breathed.

Luna looked back and saw a red bi-pedal dragon running to the stables. "And there it is." she whispered.

The red dragon skidded to a stop as the girl on it leaped off. "You can all go where ever now, cause I'm here." she then leaped onto Beau's back.

Just then psyche began counting down her fingers. Three...two...one- and Beau mag-blasted Kitt off. Kitt flew in the direction of the other teens, and Lance, they all moved out of the way, except, Artha who caught her.

"Well, you can let g-oow!" Kitt groaned as Artha dropped her. She then stood and smirked. "Why don't you try Stable-boy?"

"Uh, er, I don't-" Arhta began stammering.

"It's okay Artha." Luna's voice cut in. "I'll try to if you want."

Artha blinked. "You will?" Luna nodded. "Uh, sure then."

They both made their way over to Beau. Luna got on first, much to Arhta's relief. Beau then pulled a face. It was an expression between struggle and acceptance. Accept her, or not? Before Beau could decide, Luna surprised everyone, including him, when she jumped off.

"Why'd you jump off?" Artha asked surprised.

"Because it's your turn." Luna replied.

"Alright." Arhta said still confused. But before he could even get on Beau's back, Beau moved back over to Luna, causing Artha to fall. "You see! This is why I don't like dragons!" Artha stormed back into the house ignoring everyone's laughter. Luna though exchanged a worried glance with Beau.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Luna was with Beau in his pen sleeping against him. Beau woke when he heard a noise and growled when an intruder came in. The intruder was wearing a helmet that hid his identity. Beau got up and Luna slumped to the ground. Beau was thankful that Luna could still sleep, and he crouched protectively over her.

The intruder noticed this. "If you don't want your little friend to get hurt, you'll come quietly." Beau only growled in response. The man pulled out a flash stick. "Have it your way then."

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The man looked around worriedly. "Er..no one?"

Beau rolled his eyes and mag-blasted the intruder while he was distracted. The intruder's helmet came off and Connor didn't look very surprised.

"This isn't over!" Moordryd stormed away again.

Connor looked into the pen. "You okay Beau?"

Beau nodded and laid back down with luna still soundly asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Inside the house Psyche was trying her hand at Battle Ground Dragon, while Artha and Lance were reading something. Psyche turned the Viddgame off and put it down as she heard a noise ou side. She went to the door and went outside looking around the scene with her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing out here?" Artha asked from the doorway.

"I heard something out here." Psyche replied.

Artha looked around as well. "You sure it wasn't the wind?"

"I'm sure!" Psyche hissed. "Something's out here!"

"Of course there is, Luna remember?" Artha asked.

Psyche's lip twitched in an attempt to stifle a snarl; she didn't like being patronized. "Fine!" she snapped angrily going back inside.

Artha stared at her oddly as she stalked by him. He shook his head and closed the door. The shadowy figures all let out sighs of relief, they thought they were caught for sure.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Beau growled once again when he saw shadows outside his pen, but what made Luna jump up in fright was the sound of an explosion. She quickly stumbled to the door and slammed it all the way open only to get pushed back when she ran into one of the Dragon Eyes. While Luna rubbed her head, she caught sight of the burning house, then she felt Beau mag her back to him and he stood protectively in front of her.

Luna leaned in closely to Beau. "Please Beau, we have to help them, there still in the burning house." she whispered to him.

Beau nodded, gathered up his mag energy and mag-blasted the Dragon Eyes out of his pen.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile inside the burning house, Psyche was both looking for an exit, and berating Artha. "I told you something was out there!!"

"Just keep looking for a way out!" Artha yelled.

Psyche then saw an opening. "Come on!" she gestured to the clear. She and Lance managed to get by, but Artha was stuck when the debris fell.

"Artha!" Lance yelled back.

"Go on! I'll find a way out!" Artha shouted pass the debris. Psyche and Lance hen got out. "Somehow." he muttered to himself. Then he heard a roar and saw Beau crash through the wall while seeing crow-drags. Luna followed in after him. "Luna! Beau!" Artha yelled half surprised and half happy to see them.

"We came to get you, Psyche, Lance, and Mr. Penn." Luna looked around quite tranquilly. "Where are they anyway?"

"I don't know what happened to my dad, but Psyche and Lance got out." Artha jumped slightly when more debris fell. "I think we should do the same!"

Luna nodded and got on Beau's saddle. In the pen he's magged it on. When Artha was about to get on his back, something unexpected happened. A mark on Beau's forehead appeared and began to glow. It started out softly, then glowed to a brilliant bright gold. When it died down, a star mark was on Beau's forehead. Both Luna and Artha were in awe as Beau smiled.

Arhta though quickly snapped out of it when he remembered what was going on. "We can admire later, right now we have to get out of here!" he then hoped on Beau's back.

Beau then crashed through the other wall. Though the action startled poor Lance and Psyche. "Who Beau choose, both of you?" Lance joked.

"Actually, it was Luna." Artha said placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Congrats Luna!" Psyche gave her friend a thumbs-up. She then noticed that the Dragon Eyes had spotted them. "Come on, lets go!"

Psyche hoisted Lance up on Beau's back, then got on herself. Beau then began running to the edge of the platform. The 4 of them began getting a bit anxious.

"Uh, Luna, now might be a good time to help." Artha said nervously.

"But how?" Luna's meek voice asked.

"Don't be nervous Luna, just concentrate and believe in yourself to release the dragon." Artha said.

Luna nodded and went into concentration._ Release the dragon_, she thought. She saw the edge and, just let the tension flow out behind them. Beau smiled as he felt himself go faster and a vortex appear. Beau jumped off the edge and soared through the air and reached the other , Artha, Lance, and Psyche all fell on mattresses while Beau fell in a dumpster. He used his tail to get the tash off him, but then the lid came down on him.

So after Parm arrived-he'd received a call from Artha telling him where they were. "Are you guys crazy?! This is Down-City, Dragon City Security doesn't even come down here!"

"Right now we've got to figure out what to do, the stables are gone and those, uh, what were they called?" Psyche asked.

"The Dragon Eyes." Artha replied.

Parmon gasped. "You guys could be in danger, if the Dragon Eyes want your dragon they'll find you. And what about clothes? Food? You need drakkals to survive!"

"How's the quickest way to get drakkals then?" Psyche asked.

"To compete in the All-City races, it's the only way to get a decent amount. Why?" Parm asked suspiciously.

"What if Luna races? After all, she's the only one with a dragon, that's old enough." Psyche had added that last part hastily while looking at Lance.

"Scales." Lance mumbled.

"But Luna can't race Beau, he's the Dragon of Legend!" Artha said.

Luna saw Beau get out of the dumpster. "Look." They all looked to see Beau change colors. He was now red and blue. Beau came up and nuzzled Luna's straggly hair.

"So this means Luna and Beau can race?" Psyche asked.

"Yup." Artha smiled and toke the amulet off his neck and placed it in Luna hands. "It also means they can do a lot more than that."

Luna smiled and placed the amulet around her own neck. "Yes, it does."


	4. Chapter 3

Psyche was watching the race Luna was in anxiously. She thought she saw Luna beginning to shake violently, as she began to freak out again. Like the few races she was in beforehand.

"Uh-oh, Luna's beginning to freak out again." Parm said.

"Not if I can help it." Psyche replied activating her comm-link.

Though Luna was indeed starting to freak out when she saw Psyche's concerned appear on the VIDDscreen. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this!" Luna moaned in despair. "I'm no good at racing!"

"Don't say that!" Psyche snapped. "You just need to believe in yourself, we do, and Beau does too!" Beau nodded.

Luna nodded. "Thanks Psyche, I needed that."

"Anytime, though not literally of course." Psyche disconnected the signal.

Luna's eyes flickered with new found determination at her best friends words. "She's right Beau, I just need to believe in myself. Now lets show them what were made of!"

Beau roared with happiness, this was what he wanted to see!  
-_____________________________________________________________________________

After the race, Luna was happy beyond belief when she met up with her friends. "It's not first, but second's not so bad. That's pretty good!"

"Way to go Luna!" Psyche cheered.

"Thank you, Psyche." Luna said modestly.

"Now I- and Artha- just need dragons, cause I really don't wanna have to run everywhere." Psyche said. Artha rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think we should figure out what to call ourselves?" Luna suggested.

"Whatever it is, I vote Luna to be the leader." Psyche said.

"I nominate Artha." Parm said

"Who do you choose Lance?" Luna asked.

"You of course!" he piped in.

"I'm your brother though." Artha complained.

"Yeah, but Luna's not selfish, or arrogant. Why do you think Beau chose her?" Lance questioned.

"He's got ya there." Psyche grinned.

"We'll, if you insist." Luna said smiling. "I say we call ourselves the Dragon Claw crew."

Psyche snickered at her modesty.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next day at the track Luna was brushing Beau's scales so she didn't even notice that a level above both watching, were Moordryd and Cain.

"Who does that girl think she is anyway?"

"You're still not upset about what she said about your last name are you?"

"Shut it Cain! And I was not upset."

"Keep telling yourself that."

At that moment Luna looked up and saw them. After a brief moment, Luna smiled and waved, seriously confusing the two Dragon Eyes.

"We destroyed the Penn-brats stables, so why does she look happy to see us?" Cain asked confused.

"She's a very strange girl." Moordryd replied.

Down below, Luna put the saddle on Beau and he magged her. Psyche then strolled up.

"Guess what?" she said chirping happily.

"What?" Luna asked.

Psyche smiled. "Artha and I have dragons now, no more running!"

"Can I see them sometime later?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Psyche said.

"Can you keep an eye on my book?" Luna asked holding it out to her.

"Sure." Psyche shrugged taking the book.

"Thank you, come on Beau. We should get to the starting gate now." Luna said Beau magged her and went to the starting gate.

"Welcome to the All-City races, I'm Budge, the Race Marshall. Now lets introduce the racers!" Budge yelled. "Kitt Wonn!" Kitt waved to the crowd and the crowd cheered extravagantly. "Moordryd Paynn!" Moordryd waved to the crowd and the crowd cheered again. "Luna Lovegood!" The crowd went dead silent and Psyche looked around thinking she heard a cricket.

Beau looked up at Luna worriedly, but was relieved to find she was just being her usual dotty self. Also a lucky break was when the race started, Luna looked determined to win... or come in a respectable placing.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A short while into the race, Luna was doing her best not to freak out. Kitt was even mildly surprised and pulled up next to her. "Luna! Don't pull the controller back so far, push it forward!"

"Really?" Luna asked. Kitt nodded. "Thanks!"

"Sure thing!" Kitt then sped Wyldfyr up.

"Hmm, to catch up and not be in last place, I'll need to do something." Luna sighed in doubt. What COULD she possibly do. Then she remembered what Artha said. _'Remember to believe in yourself to release the dragon.' _ Luna smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Beau grinned when they sped up drastically. They went by most of them then by Kitt. The vortex disappeared when Luna opened her eyes to find she was barely behind Moordryd.

Cain appeared on his VIDDscreen. "Moordryd, that girl's right behind you."

"What? That's impossible, she was way back there." Moordryd looked behind him and indeed saw Luna. "Cain! Get the trap ready!"

"But why can't you just fight the girl?"

"Because I'm a gentleman."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." he said sarcastically.

"Just get it ready!" Moordryd snarled disconnecting the Vidd-screen. He jumped though when a pleasantly dreamy voice said, "Hi." he turned and saw Luna smiling at him serenely. "Er, you are aware this is a race, right?" Luna nodded. "Then why are you fraternizing with me?" he asked confused.

"It may be a race, but that doesn't mean we still can't be affable." Luna said.

"Yes it does!" Moordryd shouted. "It's a race! The point isn't to be nice!"

"Good point, but that still shouldn't mean we can't be civil regardless of the circumstance." Luna theorized.

"....." Moordryd had no reply, instead he just stared at the girl like she was way past crazy. Was she always like this? Then again, this would explain why she was smiling at him, and why she waved at him earlier.

Psyche then appeared on Luna's ViIDDscreen. "Luna! Snap out of it and stop fraternizing with Paynn! You're in a race, not on a date with the guy!"

Luna remained unfazed, thought Moordryd blushed slightly. After all, Psyche was yelling loud enough for practically everyone to hear. "Oh, okay." Luna replied. She concentrated back on the race, and saw a bunch of disrupter mines and sighed in relief when she used her red thruster gear to speed Beau past the trap unscathed.  
______________________________________________________________________________

After the race Luna, Lance, Artha, Psyche, and Parmon are walking and talking, except Luna. She's just passively listening.

"That was quite impressive Luna, but did you speed up?" Parm asked.

"By releasing the dragon and believing in myself." Luna replied.

Behind them Moordryd and Cain scoffed at them.

"This is far from over Luna Lovegood." Moordryd sneered.

Luna looked back and smiled knowingly. "Of course, I mean, the racing season has just begun for me." she said tranquilly.

The two dragon Eyes just left, and Luna continued on with her friends.

Kitt watched the scene. "A street crew after Luna?" She then walked off in a general direction.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Um, why are we back here?" Psyche asked looking around the stables. What was still standing that of it that is.

"We need more gear if Luna actually wants to get in first for once." Parm said.

"Er, Psyche, can I have my book back?" Luna asked her friend. Psyche handed Luna the book. "Thanks, now, I'm just gonna go look around." she left and Beau followed her.

"Um, I'm gonna go too." Artha said backing away slowly, before dashing out to find Luna. He found Luna and Beau in the dragon's pen. "What'cha doin'? Really?"

Luna looked up. "I just needed to think."

"Hmmm." Went Artha.

"I'm sorry about your father." Luna said.

"Don't be." Artha said. He looked around. "We should head back before the others think we ditched helping them."

"We did though." Luna giggled. Artha laughed too.

Beau though noticed a light coming from the back of the his pen. Both Luna and Artha watched as he triggered something and the wall moved and he went in. Beau pulled Artha in with his tail, and Luna via mag stream. They waited as they descended in the elevator.

"Catchy." Luna commented about the elevator music. They elevator reached the bottom and they got out. They looked around to find themselves in an ancient temple of sorts. "Hello? Anybody here?" Luna called out.

Artha shook his head. "Do you really expect someone to-"

"Hello." a voice echoed.

Luna and Artha jumped as a man in a strange costume comes out of the shadows. "Who are you?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I am Mortis. Now come, I have much to tell you." Mortis said.

"Can you tell us what this place is?" Artha asked looking around at the statues. Both Luna and Beau also had curious expressions on their faces.

Mortis indicated the temple. "This, Artha Penn, is the ancient Dragon Temple." he looked at Luna. "Dragon Booster, I understand you have the book?"

"Yes sir." Luna replied.

Artha smiled at Luna in a good-natured way. "First you get the Book of Legend, then you get the Dragon of Legend. You have the set." he mused.

Luna smiled vaguely, and looked at Mortis. "If I'm the Dragon Booster, then don't I get armor?" she asked.

"That is correct, now follow me." Mortis went deeper into the cavern.

Luna, Artha, and Beau followed and looked around at the statues they past and came to the end of the cavern. Mortis stopped in front of a podium, and then a gold gauntlet appeared. "This," he handed the gauntlet to Luna. "Is your gauntlet."

"What does it do?" Luna asked mesmerized by the gauntlet.

"This is your armor." Mortis replied simply.

Artha and Luna looked at him strangely. "What?"

"This is your armor, and it will appear when you release the dragon." Mortis then slipped away mysteriously.

"How are you suppose to get the armor then?" Artha asked confused.

"Hmm, I don't know." Luna sighed. "But I wish I could slip away mysteriously like that."

"..."  
______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile outside, the three remaining were waiting for their friends.

"Where the heck are they?" Psyche groaned in boredom.

"I agree with Psy." Lance though recoiled when Psyche glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Psyche hissed.

"Now, both of you calm d-" Parm stopped when Psyche growled. "And don't you growl at me!"

"Not you egghead." Psyche sneered. "Someone's coming, and it's a lot of the."

"What?" Lance asked.

Parm gasped when the Dragon Eye crew came riding their dragons. "The Dragon Eye crew!"

Psyche rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious Professor." her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Where is Luna Lovegood? I want to have a little talk with her!" Moordryd growled.

"Like we'd tell you." Psyche said in her usual snarky way.

They then got trapped to the wall of the stables.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Parm glowered at Psyche, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Now, where is Lovegood?" Moordryd repeated.

Psyche scoffed. "We wouldn't tell you even if we did know."

Both Parm and Lance stared at her. "Be quiet!" They yelled. Psyche scowled at them.

From a high vantage point were Artha, Luna and Beau. Just as Kitt showed up, Artha began to pressure Luna to hurry up on how to activate her gauntlet.

"I'm hurrying!" Luna said. It dawned on her. "Hey, what if I..." She placed the amulet on th carving in the gauntlet and a bright golden light emitted as she was sitting on Beau's saddle. The light died and she was in impressive gold and blue armor.

Artha sighed relieved. Then he cleared his throat. "Up here!"

Luna gaped at Artha, who grinned cheekily in reply when they looked up.

"Who are you!?" Moordryd yelled.

"Make it sound heroic or something so they don't recognize you." Artha muttered.

Luna nodded slightly. She said in her still feminine, but heroic voice, "I. Am. The. Dragon Booster."

Down below the Dragon Eyes all burst out laughing, while Kitt stared in shock. Luna grabbed a hold of Artha and got him on Beau's back as the dragon jumped down to the ground and roared with a flair at the Dragon Eyes disrespect.

"What's so funny?!" Luna demanded in her heroic voice.

"You're..joking...you're a ...girl?" Cain managed to choke out.

Luna stared at them. This is why they were laughing at her? Because she was a girl?! "You were expecting a guy?!" she spat angrily, all tranquility gone from her usual vague and dream-like voice.

Instead of getting an answer, something totally unexpected happened. Kitt fell from Wyldfyr and began falling down the side. Luna gasped and made Beau jump over the edge to get her. Poor Artha almost got knock off by the sudden movement. The Dragon Eyes left, still laughing there heads off.

Luna tried to catch up to Kitt and just when they were in range... "Artha! Be ready to grab her!"

"Got it!" Artha yelled. They then got closer. "Kitt! Grab my hand!"

"Just a little further.." Kitt got swung behind Artha. "Great, but who's got us?"

"Beau and the Dragon Booster!" Artha exclaimed. Noticed they were still falling. "Uh, Dragon Booster, do something!"

"Oh, right." Luna concentrated on releasing the dragon, and somehow it triggered Beau to get wings. The wings disappeared when they got safely to the building below them. "And you thought you couldn't fly." Luna said affectionately, while patting Beau's head.

Kitt got off Beau's back and looked on in awe. "Uh, who are you?"

"Artha Penn." Artha said proudly.

"I meant her." Kitt gestured to Luna.

"I'm the Dragon Booster." Luna said while Artha looked embarrassed, and it didn't help that Beau was chuckling at him.

"Drac." Kitt said.

"Drac? Is that good?" Luna asked Artha.

"Yup." Artha replied. "Later Kitt!"

"Oh, later Stable-boy." Kitt said watching as they left.


	5. Chapter 4

I Don't own Dragon booster or Luna Lovegood. Just Psyche.

* * *

"Come on, Luna! You can do it!" Psyche yelled into her comm-link.

"Psyche, do you have any idea how hard it is to feel confident when these racers are trying to hit me to get me to lose?" Luna asked exasperated.

"What?" Psyche's inner demon screeched as her eyes turned red.

Lance, Parm, and Artha all recoiled. Luna and Psyche had told them about their magic, and Psyche's 'heritage' of being a half-demon. They three toke it all pretty well, though they try not to anger Psyche too much, since she is in hardly any control of her inner demon. It also explained her almost split-personality.

"Whoa!" Luna screeched when another racer rammed into Beau, and Luna almost fell off her saddle if a girl with red hair hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. "Um, thanks." Pyrrah nodded and sped her dragon up. "That was close." Luna said.

"Yeah it was. Phew." Psyche sighed relieved. She turned to the other with her, thankfully her eyes had turned back to their normal liquid copper. "Why did that racer help Luna?"

"That was Pyrrah, leader of the Dragon Flares, one of the cleanest racing crews." Artha explained.

"So I was right." Luna smiled. "You can be affable on the track. Take that Moordryd." she said triumphantly. There were simultaneous groans from the VIDDscreen.

"What's Paynn got to do with what you were talking about?" Psyche asked.

"Well I told him that the racers could be affable on the track, then he said they couldn't. But I was right." Luna explained happily.

There were again groans from the VIDDscreen.

* * *

"Er, yesterday's race went well, but please try a bit harder, I know you can." Psyche said delicately. She was atop her dragon Wayve. The dragon was a light blue quadrupedal with a dark blue wave marking around his neck, hence the name Wayve.

"She's right, Luna. I'm sure you can be a great racer if you just tried a little harder." Artha said. He was a top his dragon, Swhoop. The dragon was white with a few feather markings on her legs.

Psyche glared at Artha. "That's not exactly what I meant." she hissed. Artha had the decency to blush.

"You're both right, though anyway. Beau and I are gonna head to the gates on our own. But first I wanna make a stop." Luna said.

Artha and Psyche exchanged glaces before getting their dragons to go back to the tent. Luna continued walking, with Beau following her closely. He let out a questioning grunt when they were in front of the Dragon Eye tent.

Luna stroked Beau's snout. "Don't worry Beau." she cooed reassuringly. Beau seemed to ease up, but was still on guard. "Hello Moordryd." Luna said when the other teen came out.

"Luna? What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

Even though Luna had a perpetually 'surprised' look about her, it was clear she wasn't at the moment. "I came to wish you good luck."

Now it was Moordryd's turn to get surprised, but it only lasted a moment before he went back to being suspicious. "Why?"

Because I thought we could be friends." Luna replied with a truly genial smile.

"....friends?"

Luna had heard how the word had come out hesitantly, so she decided to leave the option open. "Yes. I'll let you think about it though." Luna shrugged and she and Beau went off to the starting gates. Beau crouched down and Luna got on the saddle. "God boy." she smiled. She pressed a button and the VIDDscreen came up with Psyche on it. "Psyche?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you or Artha racing?" Luna asked.

"Er, uh, well, I"m in a emotionally fragile state as it is , and Artha thought he would be better suited to hlp with the crime fighting, rather than the racing." Psyche answered.

"I see." Luna said.

"You do?" Psyche asked.

"Yes. You're both scared of racing."

"We are not!" Both Artha and Psyche yelled.

"Then why don't you race?" Luna asked calmly. There was no reply. "My point exactly."

Psyche and Artha couldn't help but face-fault as Psyche turned off her comm-link. "That girl is very sneaky sometimes." Psyche said between looking both annoyed and proud.

They heard the gong and the race was on.

A little bit into the race... "How's Luna?" Lance asked.

"She's doing good so far." Parm replied looking through his binocs.

"Hmm." Psyche hummed. Using her rather unique ability to look through the eyes of another, she made her eyes go a silvery-blue as she looked through Luna's. She watched as that Pyrrah woman crash her dragon into Beau. "Hey! That wasn't fair! Was it?" Psyche questioned as her eyes went back to normal.

"The point is to win, but that certainly wasn't normal for Pyrrah." Artha said,

"Lets just hope Luna's up for some fighting if it comes to that." Parm said.

"Well I hope it doesn't." Psyche breathed allowing her worry to seep through her snarky facade.

* * *

Luckily for Psyche, Luna didn't have to fight. She just kept avoiding the other racers, though the Mind-Controlled Pyrrah kept crashing into her and Beau. Luna saw sparks fly from the strange gear on Phorrji's head, and it came off on to the track. "What was that thing?" Luna asked Beau as they crossed the finish line. Beau managed a shrug in response.

Not to far away on the now empty race track was Lance, who was looking for Luna to give back her book, when he tripped over something. He got up still holding the book and saw it was a strange type of gear. He put the book carefully on the ground, and picked up the gear. He stared at it and was soon hypnotized by it. Being under control now, he looked at the book on the ground. "Impossible, it's the book."

Pyrrah saw the gear and looked at it. "What you got there?" she then became hypnotized and snatched the gear away. "This is my gear! You little thief! You were trying to steal it!" she yelled.

Lance snapped out of it and backed away. "What? No, I didn't steal anything! I found it!"

Pyrrah snatched Lance up by the back of his shirt. " A likely story."

"It's true! I only came down here to give Luna back here book." Lance sputtered.

"Don't you mean steal?" Pyrrah hissed.

"What? No!" Lance yelled.

"We'll just see about that!"

As Pyrrah toke Lance away, he looked back only to see that Beau and Luna were gone already.

Luna was resting against Beau in his pen. She awoke when her comm-link beeped. Luna saw she had one message. She opened it and Pyrrah appeared on the screen.

"Luna Lovegood, I have Artha Penn's little brother, and your book. So if you want them both back. You'll come to my Dragon Flare cave compound; alone." The image disappeared.

Luna looked at Beau worriedly. "How are we suppose to find this cave-" she then realized something. "Wait, I managed to read something from the book that this cave is suppose to be where the old Red Draconium Empire was, do you think that's the place?"

Beau shrugged, it was worth a shot. Wasting no time, he magged his saddle and Luna as she put her helmet on.

"Come on boy, we have to save Lance and get my book back. Though we can't let any of the others know." Luna whispered.

Beau made a questioning sound as to say: _why not?_

"You heard the message, who knows what will happen to Lance, so we go alone. Parm will be easy to fool" Luna said then hastily added, "It wouldn't be exactly lying" when she heard Beau snort in surprise. "Come on then boy!" Luna steered forward and she and Beau were off.

Or they would've been if Parm hadn't just shown up.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Beau and I are…uh…going to look for Lance too." Luna said. _It really isn't a lie_.

"Well, okay then" Parm said.

Luna smiled vaguely and Beau sped off.

* * *

Artha and Psyche got back a few minutes after Luna left. Psyche looked around. "Hey egghead, where's Luna?" she asked Parm. Wayve snickered.

"Don't call me that, and Luna left to look for Lance." Parm answered.

"She did? Why?" Artha asked confused. Swhoop rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because she cares about Lance too?" Psyche offered.

"Or maybe it's because Lance forgot to return Luna's book to her." Parm said.

"That book would be a more likely reason." Artha mused.

Psyche scowled and Wayve growled at Parm for making it seem like Luna was lookin for her book more than Lance.

Which wasn't true in the slightest.

Well, maybe it was a little bit true.

"Come on Beau! We need to get my book, and Lance!" Luna yelled as they went into a cave.

Luna was growing slightly worried she hadn't found the right one, but once in the core she saw Pyrrah and Sparkk. "Give Lance my book back!" she yelled.

"I'll give you them back if you can beat me in a race. If you lose, he joins my crew and I keep the book." Pyrrah said.

"But the book is useless to you" Luna said.

Pyrrah looked through it and saw the pages were blank. "What? What happened to this book?"

"Only Luna can read it since the book is rightfully hers'!" Lance yelled.

Pyrrah snapped it shut. "Then I'll drop it into the lave and let it burn." She said threateningly.

"No Pyrrah, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Sparkk asked.

"Quiet." Pyrrah then put Lance on her dragon. "He rides with me."

"Fine, I accept your terms." Luna then got Beau to the "start line"

"first one to get to the end wins." Pyrrah said. Luna nodded coolly, but was surprised when Pyrrah just toke off.

"After 'em boy!" Luna yelled.

They were almost close enough when Pyrrah threw a fire grenade and the track began to collapse. Luna sped Beau around when she heard a yell. She was surprised to see Sparkk on the track, but it quickly faded when she saw him falling. Thinking fast, Luna sped Beau up and grabbed Sparkk as Ferno got to safety. She then put him down beside Ferno.

"I'm sorry about Pyrrah, I don't know what's wrong." Sparkk said.

"I think I might, but I need to catch up." Luna turned Beau around and they worked to try and catch up. "The only way I'm going to win is if-" Luna abruptly stopped that thought. "No. I can win if I just release the dragon." Luna closed her eyes and the vortex appeared. Beau sped up right beside Phorjj and Luna opened her eyes. She toke out her blocking staff and smashed the mind control gear off into the magma. Luna sighed in relief as she crossed first. "You two okay?"

"Yes, and thank you Luna Lovegood." Pyrrah had Phorjj mag Lance over to Luna. "And thank you again. You risked the race to save my little brother." Sparkk toke off his helmet to reveal big fiery hair.

Luna smiled. "You're welcome, but Lance and I need to get going."

* * *

"Lance!" Artha yelled hugging his brother.

"Artha!" Lance hugged back.

"Where'd you find Lance anyway?" Parm asked.

"Uh…Er…" Luna stammered.

"Don't ask." Lance piped in. Luna sent him a grateful look.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long, long wait, but here's the lastest chapter!

* * *

"Luna, I see a robber coming out of the bank." Parmon said looking through his binoculars at the sound of the alarm.

"I can't believe this 'Impervius' spell's keeping the water off us." Lance piped up amazed.

"It was nothing." Psyche said smirking. "Though _I_ can't believe it rains here too." She grumbled.

Down below in the street, Luna, wearing the Dragon Booster armour and Beau were heading to the scene. "Thanks Parm." She returned as she shit the comm. Screen off and saw the robber coming up on a bull-class dragon. "Banks the other way, why don't you return that stuff before someone gets hurt." She said as Beau growled in agreement.

The robber sneered before driving his dragon forward and Beau moved out of the way, crashing head first into the advertisement pole, the whole thing coming down a second later. Luna gasped as she saw the sign about to hit a mother and her child.

"Wingardium Levisosa!" she called and the sign stopped. She looked at the mother. "You might want to move." She said kindly. The woman ran off and Luna gently set the sign down.

"Impressive Luna, but the perpetrator is escaping at a rather high speed." Parm said from his as he looked through his binoculars.

"Lead the way Parm!" Luna called.

"Left, right, straight, oh, right, I'm losing him." Parm replied frustrated.

"You're telling me." Luna replied looking through her darkened visor.

"Something's wrong, my binoculars must be malfunctioning, they're supposed to see waves and radio frequencies, but…" Parm trailed off.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what's malfunctioning is your directions." Luna said sounding annoyed.

Psyche let out a low whistle. "Forgot that Luna had claws when she got mad."

"He's right here!" A high voice cut in suddenly on the .

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Luna questioned in confusion.

"I can help." Lance replied.

"Stay with Parm and Psyche Lance, they need you." Luna replied and Beau began to moving, completely missing Lance and his crestfallen expression as they went right past him. Luna and Beau continued, but they came to a stand-still as they saw that there was nothing but air ducts in their way. "Aw scales, we lost him."

"No we haven't." Parm said over the . "He's in the air ducts."

"How can you know that?" Luna questioned.

"Heat, it's just another wavelength my binocs can detect." Parm replied. "I can see the heat imprint right through the metal walls."

"Parm, which duct?" Luna asked.

"The bottom one." Parm answered.

Luna lifted herself up and went into the duct. She let out grunts each time she hit the twisting ends of the pipes and let out a loud groan when she hit the floor.

"The _other_ bottom one." Parm added sheepishly.

Luna was too sore to feel annoyed as she stood back up and said nothing sarcastic in reply. Instead she saw a green racing jacket on the ground and lifted it up, seeing the Grip of the Dragon mark on the back. "Strange." She murmured to herself. "Why would a Grip of the Dragon member throw away a perfectly good jacket?" she heard voices up ahead and quietly casted a Disillusionment charm should anyone happen to look up and wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

"Whoa, hey Parmon, the trail lead to the Down City Council." She said into her comm. "You might want to listen in on this." She said leaving her channel open for her friend to hear.

"Silence!" A burly man said slamming his fist down onto the table and everyone quieted. "I have had enough of your petty bickering. It is our duty to keep peace between our crews or there would be city wide chaos. That is what this Down City Council does, what it's done for centuries, or have you forgotten that?"

"The problem isn't each other; it's this so called hero, Dragon Booster." Moordryd said.

"I hear no one has nothing to fear from her," The burly man replied, "unless of course you're a thief."

"We all just do what we must to get out of Squire's End and race the Elite-Class." A red-haired man said.

"I admit we all have dreams of greater things." The burly man admitted. "It's just that some of our methods are honorable…" he looked over at Moordryd. "And some questionable."

The door slid open and another red-haired man came in and Luna got a case of Déjà vu. _'I know that face…from the robbery_.' She thought as them whispered something to Moordryd.

"It seems like we have a little problem. My friend here just spent the last twenty-minutes hiding in a ditch from an army of Dragon City Security and the Dragon Booster."

"And your point is?" The burly man questioned dryly.

"That it was your crew they were following down from a little _bank heist_." Moordryd replied.

"My crew!" The burly man retorted sharply. "That's a lie."

Moordryd pulled out a radio and turned up the volume. "_Eyewitnesses clearly identified a Grip of the Dragon crew member. Dragon City Security is still searching for a green Bull-Class dragon that was seen-"_

"Lies!" The burly man shouted.

Moordryd smirked. "Look who's fist is in his mouth now." The burly man slammed down the hammer he was holding onto the table, breaking the table in half, the white-haired teen snapping out a whip, looking ready to fight. "You have disgraced the Dragon City Council, and by ancient right, I challenge you to a Dragon Joust!"

Luna blinked from her perch in confusion. Was a joust this world different from the ones from her world? "This is bad, right?"

"Very." Parm answered from the comm. "If Moordryd took over the council; the city would fall into chaos." He explained.

"That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" Luna questioned as the pipe she was standing gave way and the Disillusionment charm wore off as she lost her focus and fell through with a yell. "Ahhh!" she landed on the pile of pipes that broke her fall with a groan. "Nice place you got here." She said in her heroic voice, which was starting to sound more mature lately. "Sorry about the mess." She apologized.

"It's the Dragon Booster!" Moordryd yelled. "Get her!"

Luna looked around and was about to use her wand when a roar reverbed through the room and a dragon with a distinct gold and black colouring burst through the wall. The roar made all the crews back off and as soon as she got to her feet, Beau magged her to his saddle and saw someone trying to approach with a flash stick. "You might want to back off, he doesn't like crowds." She said and Beau growled.

Beau growled for good measure before getting his rider out of the room.

* * *

Luna held the jousting staff in hands after she went through the course, having a few very close calls. She looked down at Parm, Mortis, and Artha.

"What if Moordryd actually manages to win the joust?" Artha questioned.

"That couldn't happen, everyone knows Phistus is the best jouster in Dragon City." Parm retorted.

"But he _does_, does that mean he could really control the council?" Artha prompted.

"Yes." Mortis answered instead. "Though he may be challenged by another." He said looking at Luna.

The girl grabbed her pendant in her free hand and looked at it. "I see. Go on."

"If Moordryd does indeed win, many crews could be lured in to Word Paynn and his false promises." Mortis continued and walked past them. "He would then use these lost souls for his own purposes."

"The Dragon-Human war." Luna finished quietly.

Mortis nodded and hit his staff on the floor. "Again, this time level 3."

While Luna went off to do round three, Psyche came out of the corner and watched Lance playing with his toys.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Remote controlled dragon jousting, it's drac!" Lance replied as the mechanical dragon ran over Parm's foot.

"Lance, quit playing around." Parm retorted crossing his arms.

"Aw, but I wanna help!" Lance whined.

"With what, breaking my toes?" Parm snapped.

"Drama queen." Psyche muttered and Artha chuckled quietly.

Luna and Beau came back, both looking exhausted. "No more today, we're totally exhausted." She wheezed.

"Dragon Booster!" Mortis boomed and Luna cringed before his voice went back to its normal calm tone. "You will have tasks ahead that will require strength, endurance, will-power, and an inner strength you never knew you had. If there's one lesson you will learn, it will know the true meaning of 'heart,' and to never give up."

Luna was silently listening and hummed thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go Beau!" she said and the dragon roared in agreement and they both went back to the obstacle course.

"That is one tough girl." Artha said.

Psyche glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that Luna's very tough for a girl…" Artha trailed off when it seemed he had just put the other foot in his mouth. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"You do that." Psyche retorted.

A little ways away, Mortis placed a hand on Lance's shoulder when the boy was starting to look upset. "What troubles you, Lance?"

"Everybody's always telling 'I'm not big enough for that,' 'I'm too small for that,' It stinks." Lance kicked the ground in indignation.

Mortis knelt down to Lance's height. "There just trying to protect you." He said. "But remember, it's not how big you are, Lance Penn, it's the size of your heart that matters. And when I look at you, I see courage as big as a mountain."

* * *

"Dragon Crews of Squire's End!" The race marshal said banging the gong. "The main event is about to begin!" The crowd cheered. "Well it seems we have a special guest, welcome Mr. Paynn." There was some whispering. "First, the challenger: you know him from street racing and as the leader of the Dragon Eye crew…Moordryd Paynn!" There was boing. "And champion of the competition, he's the Grip of the Dragon crew leader, head of the Down City Council and all time Dragon City jousting champion, I bring you…Phistus!"

The ground cheered and as the two jousters left for the field, Budge continued. "Two of three rounds, rules are simple; if you hit the ground, you lose the round! Heheheh!" he chuckled. "Combatants, take your places!" The first round ended with Phistus getting knocked to the ground. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt! The first round of three goes to…Moordryd Paynn!" The crowd still booed him. "Jousters, prepare for round two!" The second round ended in fairly much the same way. "Incredible! I give you the Dragon City jousting champion, and according to the ancient laws, the new leader of the Down City Council…Moordryd Paynn!" The crowd though just booed again.

Elsewhere, during the rounds, the Dragon Claws were off at the side. "This is bad." Psyche said after Phistus went down the first time.

"Gee, ya _think_?" Lance quipped.

Luna watched with her eyes narrowed. There was something not right about this, but first she had something else to do. "Artha, I need to speak to you." She said and the taller teen followed her out of earshot from the rest of the crew.

"What is it, Luna?" Artha questioned.

"You all know that I haven't chosen a second yet, right?" Luna asked instead.

"Yeah, but we all just figured you'd pick Psyche. She is your best friend after all." Artha replied.

"Well, I'm not choosing Psyche, I'm choosing you." Luna responded and the other teen looked rightfully shocked. "Now don't sell yourself short, I like Psyche, but she's just too…hotheaded to be patient with people, and I'm sure she'd be inclined to snap if she had to try and lead you all in my place." She said jokingly and then her expression grew serious. "But I really think this will be good for you, even if you don't want the position, just think about it. Now, I have to go." She said before taking off the amulet and running out of sight.

Artha looked off in the direction Luna left in, his thoughts whirling in his head, and walked back over to the crew. "What happened?" he asked upon hearing the booing.

"Phistus lost." Psyche deadpanned. "Moordryd won."

"You're such downer." Lance said shaking his head and Psyche glared at him.

"Wait a second!" A mature sounding female voice called and everyone's attention turned to the figure sitting on the saddle of the black and gold dragon. "According to the laws, there can be one more challenge today." She pointed at the white-haired teen. "I challenge _you_, Moordryd Paynn!"

There were some noncommittal noises before Phistus spoke up. "Silence! This Dragon Booster has the legal right to challenge."

"The crowd grows restless, Moordryd." Budge said as Moordryd grew silent.

"Not so fast." He replied. "I not only accept you challenge, Dragon Booster, but I will up the ante whereby the winner shall take the loser's dragon!"

Luna saw Beau grow agitated before he roared. "Accepted."

* * *

"It's time for the next round!" Budge yelled as Moordryd and Luna stood at the opposing ends of the field.

"Luna," Parmon said over the . "You can't joust, there's something invisible stalking you on my binoculars. The readings are something huge, ten tons at least, 20 meters."

"What? Where?" Luna asked looking off to the sides.

"Right behind you." Parm replied.

Luna looked behind her. "I don't see anything Parm."

"Of course you don't, he just said it was invisible." Psyche snarked, cutting into the conversation.

Luna choose to ignore that comment as she heard a fizzing sound. "What was that noise?"

"My binocs just fired." Parm replied. "Now I don't know where it is."

_'Well that's not good.'_ Luna thought as the gong sounded and both dragons took off. "I'm getting creeped out, Parm." she said using her free hand to use her comm. "Where is that thing?" Not a second later, something bashed Beau on the side and she wobbled in her seat. She looked up ahead just to be knocked off her seat. "Ugh, hey Parm, if you don't do something fast I'm gonna lose everything."

"I'm trying." Parm replied and there was a fizzing sound. "Yes! It's working; I can see it better now. It's a dragon, covered in control gear. But there's no rider."

"It's remote controlled!" Lance piped up.

"Yes, if I can just wire the binoc frequencies to the bite control modulator, then-"

"You can take control!" Lance said interrupting Parm.

"Well, not exactly, but if I can send out a signal on every available frequency, _maybe_ I can jam whoever _does_ have control." Parm explained.

"Dragon Booster! Do you wish to be disqualified?" Budge yelled, breaking Luna out of her thoughts.

"I did it!" Parm shouted. "Luna I did it!" he then cleared his throat somewhat embarrassedly. "Oh, um, that is to say _Lance_ did it."

"That's right, _Lance_ did it." The boy said smugly.

Luna smiled before she and Beau took their places. "Let's continue." She said coolly and when the gong sounded, she was happy to note there was no invisible dragon knocking her around and in the fair fight, Moordryd got knocked down. "Great work." She said over the comm.

"Oh no!" Parm shouted over the comm. "Luna, our transmitter is toast; we've lost the jamming signal." Luna really didn't like the sound of that.

"Riders, prepare to joust!" Budge announced.

"Parm, do something!" Luna said urgently over the comm. as Beau went back to their end of the field and as the gong sounded, both dragons ran down the center. Beau was knocked against the side and when Luna looked up, she was hit, but her feet hung onto the saddle, but the rest of her hung lifelessly over the side. Her armour took most of the force, but she was still too dazed to pull herself up just yet. The hand remaining on the control bars slipped a little and she started to her the crowd chant 'fall, fall, fall.'

"Luna, remember what Mortis said, to never give up…" Lance said over the comm. link.

'…_and to remember the true meaning of heart_.' Mortis' voice sounded in her head.

Luna shook herself out of her daze and reached her other arm over to grab the other bar, but she fell short. She pushed herself to get up and grabbed a hold of it, unknowing that in her focus, a green light had emitted from her hand as she grabbed the bar and the glow shot down to the star bone mark on Beau's forehead making them both glow as strength returned to them both.

"Amazing!" Budge yelled as Luna pulled herself upright. "Again until one falls!" The crowd cheered and both combatants went back to their spots.

As the gong sounded and the dragons ran, Luna activated her comm. link. "I'm not gonna survive another hit from that thing."

"I'm trying Luna, I'm trying." Parm replied.

"What?" Budge yelled as a dragon suddenly appeared and Luna looked back just too see it knock Beau against the side. She wobbled and when she looked up, she got knocked off her seat _again_. She rubbed her head as Beau roared at the visible dragon and it ran away.

"What is that thing?" Budge questioned. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Don't look at me, I've never-seen that thing before in my _life_." Moordryd said as the race marshal looked down at him.

"Cheating at joust." He said and looked around at the crowd. "It is my duty to award tonight's jousting victory, to Dragon Booster!" he yelled as Luna stood up and the crowd cheered.

Luna looked over at the burly man that was beginning to walk away. "The same cheat happened to Phistus, so it is as my first and _only_ action to return the council leadership, back to him." she said as the crowd cheered.

"What? I object!" Moordryd yelled. "Phistus is not fit to lead, have we all forgotten about his crew's little bank heist?"

"Lies, there's no proof of this." Phistus retorted.

"Actually, there is." Luna replied as she pulled the green jacket out of Beau's saddle from where she had stored it earlier. "This jacket found on the robber' escape route."

"There, you see, guilty as charged!" Moordryd said smugly.

"Somebody tried to frame Phistus for that robbery." Luna retorted and pulled the Grip logo off to reveal the Dragon Eye mark. "Somebody from _your_ crew."

"Uh, I'll look into that." Moordryd said nervously and looked over at Phistus. "I guess you're still in charge, for now." he added walking off.

"He is innocent." Luna said gesturing to Phistus. "And still the rightful leader of your Down City Council!" she proclaimed and the crowd cheered.

"You have great strength and great honor, the Down City Council could use someone like you, Dragon Booster." Phistus said.

"I think they're just fine with the one they got." Luna replied. She bumped fists with him, but she grabbed her hand in pain and was sent flying into the dirt when he slapped her back. "Whoa!"

* * *

"_How_ did you possible find the strength to keep getting up? You were getting absolutely pummeled out there." Parmon said as Beau stood in front of Luna, who had been healed up by Psyche for her minor injuries.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Luna said smiling.

"The team!" Lance added.

"Especially you Lance, you saved the night." Artha said giving his brother a noogie. "Fact I think you're joust with Cain was the biggest joust of the tournament."

"Wait; my toy dragon." Lance said looking around for the toy.

"I think Psyche went to get it for you." Artha said looking confused, seemingly at the girl's act of kindness.

Back by the track, Psyche had indeed found it, and both Moordryd and Cain also. She tilted her head before grinning and sent the toy over to him.

"This isn't over, Dragon Booster." Moordryd vowed before the toy dragon went over his foot and she made it roll back over to her. "Alright, who did that?" he asked holding his foot and hopping on the other.

Psyche laughed quietly as she left and heard him yell, "Who did that?" again.


	7. Chapter 6

Luna was racing with Beau and looking nervous still. She even began to shake the handles. Kitt raced up beside her.

"Luna, you okay?" she asked.

"Not really." Luna answered.

"Well, just calm down. Take a deep breath." Kitt advised.

Luna breathed and calmed. "Any advice for a rookie?" She asked more calmly.

"Yeah, just activate your thruster gear, and go full throttle when near the finish line." Kitt said.

Luna saw the finish line and activated the red thruster gear. Beau sped up and crossed in first place. The crowd cheered as Luna rode Beau up to the podium. Race Marshall Budge handed Luna a trophy.

"Is there any one you'd like to contribute?" he asked.

"Yes. Kitt Wonn, if it wasn't for her advice, I wouldn't have won." Luna said smiling.

From a distance, Kitt heard and smile at the gratefulness in Luna's voice. Just as she was about to leave, she heard Luna call her. "Yes Luna?"

"Since you helped me win the race, I think you deserve the trophy." Luna held the trophy out to Kitt.

Kitt looked ecstatic, but held up her hand. "No Luna, you won the race. The trophy is rightfully yours."

Luna retracted the trophy. "Well, see you around."

* * *

"After all the second places, you _finally_ won!" Artha's voice held an echo as they came into the back of the Dragon Temple.

"Though it was very noble of you to give Kitt Wonn gratitude in your victory." Mortis said,

"I thought she deserved some credit for helping me." Luna said.

"A trait of the Dragon Booster is learning to ask and accept help from others. You are grasping at this quite well." Mortis said.

"Thank you." Luna said humbly. She then turned to the elevator's direction. "But I think I'll go finish the reading I been doing before, on the bonemark called the Everlasting fire."

* * *

Luna wasn't the only one reading up on the bone mark. In his citadel, Word had just told Moordryd about the Furox.

"So, where is it?" Moordryd asked.

"Its location is Scale Citadel, though 'that' location is unknown."

"So how am I supposed to retrieve it then?"

"The only thing you are to do is get the location from this." Word pressed a button and the book that Luna had appeared on one of the monitors. "This is the Book of Legend. I had thought this book was a mere myth, but it appears to have been found."

"You want me to steal the book to get the location?" Moordryd asked.

"It is not that simple, for I learned that the book can only be read by one person," Word pressed another button and a racer appeared on the monitor, replacing the image of the book, "her, to be precise."

Moordryd was surprised to find that it was Luna, and in all her odd splendor. She had to be odd to get a silver-purple racing helmet and a silver-gold racing jacket. "But that's ..." he found it odd and surprising that he couldn't say her name. Well, first name.

"Luna Lovegood, leader of the new Dragon Claw crew." Word summarized. "And holder of the Book of Legend."

"But, isn't that book supposed to help the Dragon Booster." Moordryd sneered the name. He still couldn't take the Dragon Booster seriously since she was a girl.

"Then that explains why the Dragon Booster has bested you, Lovegood's crew have been helping her." Word said.

"What about the book? Do you want me to steal Lovegood as well?"

"No, I want you to get the information from her."

"How do you know she'll even tell me?"

"I've noticed that this particular racer has seemed to capture your attention, and vice versa."

The teen caught onto the implication, but soundly chose not to comment on that. "Consider it done."

* * *

Luna was reading the Book of Legend and brushing Beau's scales. Psyche had gone out to buy food with the race money, and toke the guys to carry the stuff. Luna didn't need to go because she did her work on the race track. Beau was enjoying getting brushed, and was surprised that Luna could both brush him, and read the book.

"Hmm, maybe I should tell Kitt our secret." Luna mused aloud.

Beau snorted in surprise. Why would Luna even think that? And then there's the exposure risk.

Luna seemed to sense Beau's anxiety on the matter. "I think we can trust her."

Beau bowed his head in a nod, ready to trust Luna's instincts. He suddenly looked up and growled. Luna looked too and saw Moordryd and his dragon Decepshun come into the stables.

"Hello Lovegood." Moordryd said.

"Please, call me Luna." she said. "Um, why are you here?"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting _that_. He was expecting her to be suspicious, or to tell him off, but not for her to actually greet him nicely. Though now that he thought about it, that wasn't the case with her. He then remembered her offer of friendship she made from before. "I came to see if your offer of friendship was still open."

Beau looked suspiciously at him, though Luna merely smiled. She knew there was more to it, but this was a start. "Really?"

"Really. You see, I don't have many friends. Just cowardly followers." Moordryd snickered.

Luna only smiled. "Well that one thing we have in common." she breathed. She then extended her hand with her genial smile. "So friends?"

The matter of the actual reason he was there was pushed to the back of his back as he toke Luna's hand. "Friends."

* * *

Both Luna and Moordryd were in the middle of their conversation when the beeping started on his comm-link, but was ignored.

"So, you don't have a mother either?" Moordryd asked.

"No, an experiment she was doing went wrong, it was awful." Luna replied in a nonchalant voice, but her expression held hidden sorrow.

At that moment the Moordryd's vid-screen appeared with Word's face on it. "Moordryd! Where are you?" he demanded.

"At the Stable-brats." Moordryd replied and the saw look on Luna's face, but before he could add 'with Luna' he was interrupted.

"Did you get it?" Word demanded.

"Uh, no, not yet…I kinda forgot about it." Moordryd admitted.

"Then what could be keeping you?" Word questioned before spotting a girl with long straggly blond hair. "I see now. You are to return immediately." The vid-screen then shut off.

"I have to leave." Moordryd muttered and was magged by his dragon.

"What did you really come here for?" Luna questioned.

The white-haired teen paused before replying. "I…came to get information from you, but…I really do want you to be my friend."

Luna stared at him before she slowly smiled, her own naivety shining through. "Then why didn't you just ask in the first place?"

* * *

When Moordryd returned to his father's Citadel, he found a very displeased looking Word, making the teen think that it was either because he'd been being buddy-buddy with Luna, or forgetting the initial objective of seeing the girl.

"It appears I've underestimated your…_fascination_ with this girl." Word said calmly.

"I got the information though." Moordryd replied hastily.

"Oh did you? I thought I heard you say you forgot?" Word said scrutinizing him.

"I did…but, then I just asked her." Moordryd admitted.

"And she just _gave_ you the information?" Word questioned and the teen nodded, making the man stroke his beard in thought. "Well if the little twit could trust you so easily, then I want you to continue to pretend to be her friend."

"I can do that." The teen made sure to keep the glee out of his voice.

"Good, now where is the location of Scale Citadel?"

* * *

"Kitt!"

The blue-haired girl looked up at the call of her name and saw a blond girl sprinting up to her. "Yes Luna?"

The girl looked nervous about something. "I have to tell you something, it's very important."

"What is it?" Kitt asked curiously.

Before Luna could reply, another voice interrupted them. "Kitt Wonn?"

The aforementioned girl looked back behind at the approaching redhead. "Hey Pyrrah."

"Hello Kitt." The redhead replied and nodded at the blond. "Luna."

"Pyrrah." Luna nodded back.

"Kitt, would you be interested in being initiated into the Dragon Flares?" The redhead questioned.

"Wow, really?" Kitt asked surprised.

"Yes, though you only need to retrieve one thing and you're in." Pyrrah replied.

"You name it!" Kitt said excitedly and the blond deciding that this wasn't a good time, tapped the blue-haired girl on the shoulder. "Yes Luna?"

"I…I can tell you're busy, so we can talk later." Luna replied before departing and headed back over to Beau, who magged the girl upon seeing her. "Let's go Beau."

The racer and dragon headed back to Penn Stables and Luna finds the rest of her crew all saddling their dragons up. "What's going on?

Psyche looked up from adjusting the saddle on Wayve. "Oh, we're going to get the Furox." She replied.

Luna raised a brow in confusion. "Who said?"

"Me." Artha said proudly.

"Who gave him permission to let him boss us around when you're not here anyway?" Lance whined.

"I did." Luna retorted.

"What? When was this?" Parm asked surprised.

"Right before Luna jousted with Moordryd for the Down City Council." Artha answered.

"Yes, I made Artha my second in command." Luna added.

Psyche looked rather indignant. "But I'm your best friend, why didn't you chose me?"

"Because I felt bad about being made leader over Artha." Luna replied, opting not to tell her friend what she'd _really_ told Artha.

Psyche stared at the girl before shrugging it off and letting her dragon mag her. "What are we waiting for then?"

After the unspoken command was noted, all the dragons magged their riders and ran out of the stables to Scale Citadel.

Parm, being ever the bookish type, asked the most obvious question. "Is it true that you must go through a set of obstacles to get to the Furox?"

"Yes, the book said that, but it also gave the _secret passage ways_ to around it all too." Luna replied smiling.

"That'll make it a lot easier." Lance piped in.

"But I want you, Parm and Lance to head up to the entrance at the top to keep a look out for anyone else that should try and come here, while Artha and Psyche come with me." Luna instructed and she left for the side as Parm and Lance continued up the path to the top.

They stopped at the wall.

"There's no entrance." Psyche deadpanned.

Luna shook her head, her smile widening. "Watch." Luna said pushing on a certain part of the wall and the wall rose up to reveal the secret passage to a long dark tunnel and red draconium lights lit the way. "See?"

"Wow." Artha stated.

"Now let's go." Luna said before they trio went into the tunnel and not long in after they reached a crossroad did Luna's vid-screen pop up to show Parm's frazzled-looking face. "What is it Parm?"

"Someone on a red dragon just went past us unusually fast, I think it was Kitt." Parm replied.

The wheels began turning in Luna's head. "Artha, Psyche! I want you two to keep going, I'll catch up!" she ordered.

"You better!" Psyche shot back as Wayve sped past the girl, Artha following after her.

Luna took the main passage and came across Kitt. "Kitt, stop!"

Kitt pulled back the controls before her dragon crashed into the girl. "Luna, what are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, came here to retrieve the Furox for the Dragon Booster so no one could use its destructive power." Luna explained.

"So you're like her errand girl or something?" Kitt questioned.

Luna smiled nervously. "Not exactly." She said placing her golden amulet onto the gauntlet and she and Beau transformed into their alternate forms. "I _am_ the Dragon Booster."

Kitt stared, and just when it looked like she was about to get angry, her face softened. "Was _this_ what you wanted to tell me?"

Luna nodded. "I couldn't because Pyrrah showed up, though if I knew _this_ is where she'd send you I would have dissuaded you from trying to come here."

"Oh, but, why would you want to tell me?" Kitt questioned.

"Because I trust you, you're my friend after all." Luna replied. "Though I gotta ask, are you going to help me retrieve it or are you going to leave?"

"And miss a chance to work with my idol?" Kitt joked. "Not a chance!"

Luna smiled pleasantly. "Follow me then, there's an opening just up ahead that will lead us to the inner sanctum, Artha and Psyche are waiting for us there."

"So I assume the rest of your crew knows who you are then too?" Kitt asked.

"You assume correctly." Luna quipped.

The duo arrived in the chamber to see a flame-looking object hovering in a pillar and both Psyche and Artha were looking at it with varying degrees of nervously. "About time you got here." Psyche drawled before getting off Wayve and walked over to the pillar.

"No wait." Luna called and Psyche paused.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"It's too easy." Luna said before pulling out her wand.

"Is that your wand to use magic?" Artha questioned, a hint of excitement in his voice to finally seeing a spell being cast.

"Yes, Wingardium Leviosa." Luna called and the red emblem floated up and both Artha and Kitt watched the spectacle in amazement as the object floated over to Luna. A shot of purple mag energy though caught the object and Luna looked over to see her white-haired friend. "How did you get in here so fast?"

"I followed you all, duh." Moordryd sneered, and for the moment making Luna rather annoyed with him.

"As did I." A red mag stream snatched the red emblem bonemark and Pyrrah caught it in her hand.

"Do you realize what that is!" Psyche shouted incredulously.

"I know it will give me power." Pyrrah retorted and placed the bonemark on Phorjj's forehead and it began to glow, the flare making the dragon look different from how it normally looked as the spirit of the Furox was released.

"This is really bad." Artha commented.

"Well I know what I'm doing, getting out of here!"

Luna watched her white-haired friend flee and turned her attention back to the problem at hand. "What now?"

Kitt looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you have a plan?"

Luna blinked behind her visor. "Uh, oh, yeah." She said absently. "Get that bonemark off the dragon."

"Easier said than done." Psyche said taking off her staff.

"Put that away." Luna said and pulled out her wand again. "Stupefy!" she shouted and a red jet of light hit the red dragon right on the forehead, dislodging the bonemark and it went falling down over the side.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Psyche deadpanned, feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't get to fight.

"Simple solution, Psyche." Luna replied wisely.

Psyche rolled her eyes and leaned on Wayve's saddle. "Whatever." She muttered.

* * *

After sorting out the mess with the Furox and making sure Pyrrah and her dragon was okay, the Dragon Claws had left and at the current time Luna was looking through the Book for more information on any other bonemarks when she heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see Wyldfyr and Kitt. "Hello again."

"Hello." Kitt replied nervously. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have a spot open on your crew for one more would you?"

Luna looked at the blue-haired girl in surprised. "You want to join?"

"Yeah, I admire the Dragon Booster, even if you _are_ a little…strange." Kitt admitted. "But I'd really like to help."

"Great." Luna said smiling and gestured to her dragon. "Meet Beau, the dragon of legend."

"Wow, then I guess if you hadn't jumped off him then _everyone_ would have seen him chose you then." Kitt replied.

"Yeah, I know." Luna replied nodding and she gestured for the blue-haired girl to follow her and they found the rest of the Dragon Claws inside the stables. "Everyone, Kitt will be joining us."

"Really?" Artha asked.

"Yes." Luna nodded.

Artha got up and after giving a glance back at Psyche, who looked like she couldn't care less, so like how she _always_ look, Artha held his hand out to Kitt. "Then welcome to the team Kitt."

Kitt shook the teen's hand. "Thanks Stable-boy, but shouldn't your leader be doing this?" she asked slyly.

Artha sputtered as he pulled his hand back. "Well, uh, er, you see…."

Luna chuckled and patted Artha on the arm. "It's okay, since you're second in command, this _sorta_ counts as being important."


End file.
